Bound by a Nightmare
by Snowy The Tiger
Summary: A raven-haired baku with a slight (actually a lot) case of ego-mania suddenly summoned by a redhead with more than a case of "got-stick-up-her-ass" syndrome? Sounds more like a beginning to a tragedy than a love story. NicoMaki Baku!au One-shot [See notes at the end for some clarification]


"You know, I didn't think the infamous baku would be a child..."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a thousand years old!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Don't sound so disappointed when you're the one who called me here!"

Nico's brow twitched as she stared at the insufferable redhead woman – most likely around her mid-twenties - in front her looking at her with something akin to disbelief.

Seriously, wouldn't her attitude already be enough to scare away her nightmares? The baku couldn't imagine even wanting to deal with _anything_ related to the girl.

Then again she had to do her job or Nozomi would surely punish her again. Nico shuddered. That woman seems to know everything even when she tries her best to hide something that it's honestly borderline frightening. It's no wonder she's one of the best in this line of business.

"Look, are you going to eat my dreams or not? I have a test tomorrow"

Nico considered letting her suffer through for the rest of the night. She can just beg Nozomi to let her slide.

She sighed just as her stomach growled. Admittedly she _is_ hungry.

Slipping into a high-pitched, sweet and sugary tone, she replied. "Fine, fine~ I suppose the greatest baku in the world could grant you a peaceful night with her spiritual charms~"

The redhead wrinkled her nose.

"Gross"

"Why you ungrateful-"

Nico felt a vein pop when the woman had the _audacity_ to sigh and rub her forehead as if she was the one feeling inconvenient with this situation.

"Look, just do it. The sooner you're finished, the better."

The raven-haired woman gritted her teeth as she all but stomped her way to the bed where the other girl resided. This is probably the most difficult client she ever had the misfortune to deal with. Hopefully she'll never cross paths with her again.

Choosing to go with the girl's words, she leaned closer to the redhead, her gloved hand reaching out to touch the girl's forehead as the woman jumped in surprise - clearly not expecting the move.

Rolling her eyes, Nico closed them as she concentrated on reaching out to the girl's mind and soul. A soft glow emanating from her and had she not closed her eyes, she would have seen the look of awe in the redhead's eyes. Probing and unlocking her path to reach the source of her nightmares - looking for that deep-rooted fear that is commonly the source of it all.

Throughout the years she has been in the business, which was basically since she was born what else? Nico learnt that nightmares that plauges the dreamworld of children and adults alike mostly came from their fears, insecurities, self-doubt or perhaps some sort of a tragic happening nestled in their past through the various memory links that they possess. Using this source, she can then link it then to the dream she will be having for dinner.

Just that easy.

And this girl, Nico soon discovered as she smirked in satisfaction before it dropped when she found it, had a lot of contributing factors to the nightmares that had rendered her restless these past nights.

Uncertainty. Pressure. Mostly pertaining to the unseen future, but the strongest is the sense of loneliness she seems to possess - if the memories were anything to go by. A pang of dread went through Nico's chest when she passed a certain memory.

Finally finding the dreams, Nico merely absorbed them as her hand shone and travelled all the way to the rest of her body - the dreams no longer of existence anywhere else aside from her full stomach.

She opened her eyes and pulled her away just in time to see the look of relief on the girl's face as she made a move to go back to sleep.

Nico frowned and clicked her tongue.

"Not even a thank you? Geez, you're so rude!"

To her credit, the redhead stopped her movements and looked at her with an annoyed look. Though she soon sighed and soften her expression just enough for her to still look disinterested.

"I suppose I should thank you. I've been restless for the past few nights, and I don't know how your powers work, but thanks... I guess..." She trailed off but it was all it took to stroke the spirit's ego.

Chuckling while smiling a smug smirk, "Oh that was totally nothing~ I told you I'm the best in this line of work!"

The girl snorted, "You call eating dreams 'work'?"

"Well it sounds way better than 'lifestyle'! I don't want anyone to fear the cute Nico-nii!"

"What the heck? I don't get you..."

Nico huffed, "What's there not to get?"

The redhead, "Whatever. I'm going to sleep now and you can leave through the window you came in."

Nico glared at the sheer rudeness. Seriously, they both act like they live in the same plane of existence. As if she isn't a dream-eating monster - something parents tell their children to either be a symbol of fear or protection to them and this... _woman_ is just brushing her off like she can't turn her life upside-down.

She bit her lip once she remembered what she saw inside the girl's mind.

 _Flashes of red and blue. Water- no_ tears _. Blood._

Nightmares and dreams you see, aren't always just a mere illusion painted by one's mind.

Technically, it's her job to make sure the people who called out for her in their worst nights to make sure they sleep satisfied and happy. After all, they never call unless desperate – if bakus aren't satisfied themselves by what they ate... things go rather _downhill._

Is she even allowed things like this? She doesn't remember any other bakus making deals with a client. I mean why would she make one in the first place? The woman was annoying, rude, arrogant and a complete opposite to the sweet and loving Nico. And the raven-haired spirit is just a step away from just throwing her out of the window.

Though it _is_ a win-win situation. The redhead had enough nightmares and fears for her to feed on to last a month perhaps just as the full moon rises and might she say they are the _sweetest_ dreams she has ever tasted. Not to mention her infamous sweet tooth for such things. Nico could already feel the temptation coming up.

And she always prided herself in making everyone smile even if her ways are rather eccentric. Hell it might as well be her greatest achievement if she could get this grumpy princess to at least smile once in her presence.

The redhead blinked when a gloved hand, the pinkie raised, was suddenly shoved to her face just as she was about to throw her blankets on.

"What the-"

"You don't like me and I don't like you" Nico said, smirking lightly while she leaned on her cane.

"You're not wrong"

Nico rolled her eyes, "But I can tell just eating your dreams tonight aren't enough. You have one hell of a mind princess."

"What?"

"And, just so you know, that wasn't a compliment Dr. Nishikino"

"How did you kno-"

"Comes with my powers." She winked and, after learning her name through her earlier trek in memory lane, Nishikino Maki groaned.

"Okay whatever, what do you want?"

Nico could already feel the headache coming on in involving her life with Nishikino, but the sweet, _sweet_ taste was far too tempting – and so does her want to help her get rid of whatever ills the doctor. If she runs out, then she can feed on... _other_ things. If she agrees, then whatever happens next, Nishikino is accounted for it.

And there's something about her that intrigues her. Like a magnetism of sorts.

She was determined to make her smile or steal it from her forever - whichever comes first in this risky game they're about to play.

Nozomi would never let her hear the end of this.

"How about we seal it first with a pinky promise?"

 **NOTE:**

 **A baku is basically a dream-eating demon popular in Japan culture and infamous for eating the bad dreams of Japanese children. You can summon them by saying "Baku-san, come eat my bad dreams" three times. Though this should be used sparingly because if the baku is still hungry after eating, they could eat the child's hopes and desires resulting to an empty and monochrome life.**

 **I don't freaking know how bakus eat dreams but since I'm not going to turn Nico into a chimera/elephant hybrid – have this lame alternative instead lol.**


End file.
